hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy Chapter 17- King in check! Delton's Fear! Baskits Arrives!
Yugioh Chapter 17- King in check! Delton's fear! Baskits arrives! Delton: (He stands there staring down what could probably be his worst fear. He is facing a duelist who is using the Seal of Destruction.) Announcer: What is going on?! We cannot see in side of the hologram of this card. Maybe the effect realisim of males duel disk was set to high! That is dangerous! Hoods: This is not good! Kagemaru: The only place that Male guy could have gotten a card like that is Seth Sphinx! Hoods: I think that it's about time that I finally met face to face with Seth Sphinx! (He gets to the steps.) Jessoi: Hoods, where are you going?! Hoods: I have a meeting with Seth! (He runs up the steps.) Jessoi: Wait! (She runs after him.) Miyoshi and the others come along as well! Kaizen: (He looks down and sees the gang coming.) Well see ya. Seth: Where do you think you're headed? Kaizen: (He puts on the "I dont care" face.) Away from here...these kids are your problem. (He walks away.) Hoods: Seth Sphinx!! (He stands in front of the person who is the cause of all of this.) Seth: (He turns around and stands facing Hoods. His hood is still covering his face.) Ah Hibiki, the Prodigy. We finally meet face to face, and you brought other along. (He is actually referring to Hibachi but Jessoi, Victor, Victoria, Miyoshi, Lantana, Damon and Alana are there as well.) Kagemaru: (He floats beside Hoods.) Seth: What do I owe the pleasure? Hoods: (He stands in front of everyone.) The Seal of Destruction is active down there! The only person who has complete access to that power is you! Tell me, is Male working for you or something?! Seth: (He pulls his hood down revealing his long silver hair.) You want to know? Hoods: Yes! Alana: (She is watching him extra closely since her mission is o capture him by the end of the world dueling tourament.) Seth: (He smirks.) The truth is that I didn't recruit Male. Victor: You liar! He wouldnt have the card otherwise. Seth: (He looks at Victor and Victoria.) And these kids are? Hoods: Those are my best friends! Leave them out of this! Seth: As I said I had no intentions on working with Male. He came to me. It seems more people know about the ancient past than it was originally thought, and everybody wants in on a piece of history. Kagemaru: Seth, this is not a game! Seth: {Oh isn't it Hibachi? } You guys have been chasing me around and playing cards. Your objective is to take down my pawns and defeat the KING! Kagemaru: What you're doing is placing many lives in danger! Hoods & Kagemaru: Stops this before someone gets hurt! Seth: (He stops paying attention to them. He sights now turn to Jessoi.) I see you've traded sides Jessoi. Jessoi: Master I remember you saying that no one would be hurt in this struggle! You lied to me, you told me that the Prodigy would be the person to end all humanity! Why would you do that?! Seth: (He has shadow covering his eyes.) Jessoi.... In the back. KG: lp I'm first! I summon- (He feels the energy from the meeting going on outside. He deactivates his duel disk.) Adder: Hey what are you doing? KG: I have something to do! I'll duel you some other time! (He runs off.) Adder: Not again you don't! (He follows KG.) Seth: Jessoi, I only wanted the best for you. Hoods: Jessoi don't listen to him! Even if he did only want the best for you, using you wasn't the way to help you! Jessoi: (She takes a step back not knowing who to believe.) Seth: Come here Jessoi. Jessoi: (She looks down sadly and starts walking towards Seth.) Hoods: Jessoi don't! Jessoi: (She stops.) *Gasp* Seth: Come to me. Victor: No stay with us! (He speaks out because he likes her.) (Jessoi turns to the group. Seth calls her again and she turns to him. They keep calling her over and over and over.) Jessoi: (She speaks under her breath.) Stop. Seth: Jessoi! Hoods: Jessoi! Jessoi: (She speaks a little louder.) Stop. Victor: Stay Jessoi! Seth: Come Jessoi! Jessoi: Stop it, Stop it!! STOP!! (The wind picks up.) I am not a toy!! I am not going to be used by either side!! Seth: Jessoi I can give you what you want! Your boyfriend. Hoods: (He doesnt say anything trying to listen to her request. She said stop so he stopped.) Jessoi: If being apart of this stupid prophecy means that I'll have to go through this this forever I quit! (She goes walking away from everyone. She is heading towards the steps.) Hoods: Jess! KG: (He comes from the door that the steps lead to and runs up the steps just as she was about to step down the stairs.) Jessoi: (She stops where she is and is shocked when she sees him.) KG: (He looks surprised.) Jessoi?! Jessoi: Keiatsu..... Alana: What's going on? Hoods: (He kind of looks disappointed.) That's Jessoi's boyfriend. Miyoshi: She is going out with him?! Lantana: It's the guy that saved me! Damon: His name is Keiatsu?! Victoria: Yeah. Seth: (He frowns.) {Damn.} Back at the duel. Delton: (He looks scared.) Male: You aint got nothing to protect you but a skeleton. First of as long as the Seal of Destruction is out all my monsters gain 500 attack points! Hyper Tech Armor- Helmet- 0 > 500 Male: And once per turn I can destroy 1 spell or trap on your field! (He runs over in his battle suit and stomps Delton's face down card.) Delton: (The card broken was Bone of Steel which would have made it so that 1 Bone type monster would not be able to be destroyed by battle.) But... Male: Only my Hyper Tech Armor- Battle Gloves and Hyper Tech Armor- Battle Stomps can attack and each gains 200 attack points for each Hyper Tech Armor monster I control! Since I got 5 they both get 1000 attack points! 500 > 1500 Next I attack your monster with my Hyper Tech Armor- Gloves! (He runs over to Delton at high speed using his rocket boosters.) Take this! (He kicks Delton's Skull monster destroying it.) Delton: My monster was in defense mode so I don't lose anything! Male: Not true! (There's a blast that comes from the center of the seal hitting Delton and knocking him down.) Thanks to the seal when I attack I can banish 1 monster in my grave to deal 500 damage to you! (He removes Hyper Tech Armor- Visor.) Delton: Ahh! lp Male: Aint no way you winning! Delton: (He stands up.) Hoods wouldn't give up in this situation and neither will I! Male: Lets find out! I attack you directly with my Hyper Tech Armor- Stomps! (He runs over at super speed again and kick Delton right in the stomach.) Delton: Eck! (He spits out blood and goes sliding back.)lp Male: I end my turn. Delton: (He tries to look strong.) I draw! (He looks at what he drew.) = 5 I play Pot of Greed! Male: No you dont! I activate the Seal of Destruction! Delton: It has another effect?! Male: Once per turn I can negate a spell or trap the opponent uses! Delton: Oh come on! = 4 {How am I supposed to beat something like this?} At the steps. KG: What are you doing in America? Jessoi: I followed you. KG: I told you that I was on my own mission. I don't need you following me everywhere Like a shadow. Jessoi: (She looks down.) Why? Why is it anytime I want something it's cut off?! I'm tired of it! (She turns around.) Master stop the fighting with Hoods! KG take me back!! Everybody just STOP!!!! (The wind become furious just like when she dueled Hoods.) Hoods: (Blocking his face.) It's just like before! Princess Sakura: (She looks up at the bleachers while holding on to her seat trying not to fly away.) This wind is coming from up there! (She stands up and runs into the building.) Seth: (He holds his hand out and blast some type of wave at her.) Lantana: (She jumps in front of the wave. She holds out a card.) I summon Concentrated Light! (A ball of light appears in front of them.) This monster cannot be destroyed by darkness! Also all damage taken is reduced to zero! Put simply, this means your wave does nothing! (The light flushes out the darkness.)The light will always over power the dark! Hoods: Lanatna you can summon monster with out being in a duel?! Lantana: Duel monsters is more than a card game Hoods! Hoods: (He looks at Seth.) Seth: You always were a disobedient slave. Lantana: I am no longer your slave! Seth: (He can feel her Duel Energy rising.) Alana: I see...she has a duelbility that lets her concentrate her D-energy into physical/spiritual matter. KG: (He steps up with the rest of the group.) Jessoi: (She runs in front of everyone having the wind swirl around her.) Sakura: (The princess reaches the spot that they are at.) Miyoshi: It's the princess! Sakura: You duelists are the fighter from the prophecy aren't you? Hoods: How does she know?! Seth: (For some reason he steps back.) Sakura: I was told since I was a little girl that I was apart of the prophecy. I am a member of the prodigy's current generation! Hoods: (Everything goes white and he has another vision. He can now see all of the members of the generation standing on the cliff. Miyoshi seems to have fallen off the cliff as if his spot was taken. Now the members on the cliff are Hibiki, KG, Delton, Jessoi, and Princess Sakura. On a lower level of the cliff Lantana, Miyoshi, Victor, Victoria, and black silhouette with a question mark on his/her face stand looking forward.) She's telling the truth! She is a member of my generation! Seth: Would you look at this. The Legendary Heroes all together in one spot. Hibiki Taioyu, Keiatsu Gigas, Jessoi Nekolas, and Princess Sakura. the only one missing is Delton Ridge. (He smirks.) Oh wait! He's not missig he is about to have his soul taken! Ha ha ha! Hoods: (He looks back at the duel!) Kagemaru: Hibiki you cannot beat Seth without the last member of your generation! Seth: (He looks at Lantana.) Before the end of all this you will regret your actions against me. Lantana: No way! Seth: (He looks at Victor.) As for you. You have almost as much to do with this as the prodigy. Victor: What? Seth: There will come a time that you and your friend Hibiki will be at an opposition. Your friendship will truely be tested there. (He looks at Kagemaru.) Kagemaru: (He looks at his former friend.) Hibiki may be the reincarnation me but that doesnt mean that he and his best friend will follow the same path as you and I. Seth: {Oh really? If I'm not mistaken Victor likes Jessoi, but Jessoi likes the Prodigy.} Kagemaru: (He clenches his teeth thinking about how that is just the same as how Jelina liked him and Seth liked her.) Seth: (He looks at Hoods.) As for you, I will give you one piece of information. By tomorrow I will have enough power to carry out my plan. KG: Hibiki being the prodigy doesnt mean that he is the only one who can stop you! I can do it right now! (He holds a card out.) I summon Drago Infinite! (The giant orange dragon flies down from the sky.) Seth: Do you really want to draw the attention of the crowd? KG: Damn it. (He places the card back in his deck causing the dragon to fly off again.) Adder: (Hiding behind the steps.) This is crazy. How is it that they can summon monsters without duel disk as well?! (He looks at a card in his hand.) Victor: (He looks up at the dragon flying off and catches a glimpse of Kaizen. He frowns.) The duel. Delton: This darn card is impossibly strong! Well I wont just lose to it! I activate the effect of Lightning Dropper in my hand! While I have no monsters on the field can be special summoned from my hand! (A man wearing a trench coat with lightning around him appears.) = 3 That was a special summon so I can still normal summon. I summon Red Skull Jute! (A karate fighter skeleton comes fighting it's way onto the field.) 1300 Of course due to my Shooting Skull card all Skull monsters on my field gain 200 ATK and DEF! 1500 Male: Do something! Delton: You asked for it! I attack your Hyper Tech Armor- Helmet! (The helmet has 500 attack points.) Male: (He looks as the skeleton jumps into the air and comes down with it's arms crossed like an X. Since he is wearing all his monster the monster is aimed at him.) I activate another effect of the Seal of Destruction! Delton: Another?!! Male: When you attack your monster loses 500 ATK for each spell and trap card you control! You got 1 so your monster lose 500 attack points! Delton: (The Skull Jute comes down.) 1000 Male: I activate the effect of my Hyper Tech Armor- Body armor! This lures your attack to it when you attack a Hyper Tech Armor monster! (The skeleton breaks the center of the suite sending male flying back. He does a back flip and his boosters help him land safely) Err! lp Delton: Yeah! Male: That don't matter! I activate my face down card! Time Machine! (A trap lifts showing a black time machine.) This special summons a monster that was destroyed by battle on my field back to the field in the same mode it was destroyed in! (His center piece returns!) 0 > 500 When Hyper Tech Armor- Body Armor is special summoned by a trap card I can deal damage equal to the attack points of 1 Hyper Tech Armor monster I control! I choose Hyper Tech Armor- Gloves! (He smirks as he uses his booster to glide over to Delton and punch him knocking him into the dome of the seal.) Delton: (He gets electrocuted!) Ahhh!!!! (He falls with smoke raising from his back.) lp Male: I guess it's my turn. Delton: I...(He can barley move.) place 1 card face down. Go. Male: I draw (He smirks.) Outside the dome. Seth: As you can see I have you all in check! I game continues. (He turns around.) Hoods: Seth you won't win! I control the more powerful part of our bond! Seth: (His back is still to them all.) Prodigy, Prodigy, Prodigy....Don't you understand? History repeats itself all the time. I'm sure you know Hibachi died by the end of the fight. So don't expect a good end for yourself. Jessoi: Master....no....Seth Sphinx...I am not following you anymore! Seth: (That kind of hurt him to hear that.) Well so be it. I guess that means you're siding with the prodigy for good? Jessoi: Team Kizuna are my friends. I'll play my part and protect the Prodigy with my life is I have to. Seth: It is just like the queen to protect the king. (He points to Victor.) The person you should be worried about is the rook. Jessoi: (She looks at Victor.) Him? Seth: Yes. Victor: (He blushes looking surprised.) Seth: Then again this is the first time in history that there was a race to be queen. Victoria: (She looks over at Jessoi and then looks down.) Seth: (He looks at the princess.) You don't make any difference in this situation. Sakura: Don't believe that. Miyoshi: (He smiles.) {She's got some spunk to her.} Seth: KG, the knight...Your anger will get you killed. KG: Just be happy that you don't get killed right now. Seth: Lantana, you are just a pawn. Hoods: We are not game pieces! I'll take you down to preserve the peace! Seth: I thought you didn't want anything to do this. I thought that your only objective was to save your sister. She's okay now...no thanks to you. KG: (He looks over at Hoods.) Hoods: Seth... I ask you...look deep with-in yourself. Maybe you'll find the person you were buried inside somewhere. Seth: (Evil smile.) That person is dead. Hoods: I don't believe that! Seth: Huh?! Hoods: Every body and I mean every body has good in them! Weather they choose to see or not is up to them. if they choose not to it's because of how blind they are to the beauty of life. Seth...I ask you, open your eyes. Dont fall bind, and even if your blinded allow others to help you walk! Seth: (He looks down.) Lantana: (She is sooo proud of Hibiki right now.) Seth: Shut it. (He starts walking off.) You need to be worried about your bishop. He doesn't look like he is going to last too long! Hoods: (He looks back down at the duel.) Delton... Lantana: Wait! You have a way to communicate with your subordinates right? Tell Male to rip that card up! Seth: Even if I wanted he couldn't. When the Seal of Destruction is played the owner is taken over by Baskits and their darkest inner feeling are brought out. Male is a lost cause one way or another. Lantana: Are you really so cold that you would place your worker in a situation that casing him/her harm with out care for their safe being?! Seth: You know first hand Lantana. You've seen it. (He looked at Damon.) The same goes for you. Your past isnt as clean as these people think now is it? Damon: (He looks mad.) Shut your mouth! Victoria: Why don't we just attack him? Alana: This must be settled in a duel between the prodigy and the sinner. Other wise nothing will change and this will happen again at a later time. Seth: You know well bounty hunter but there are things even you don't know. Hoods: (He points his index and middle finger out at Seth.) You say this is a game...I'll show you how it's played! Seth: Sure you will. Oh and 1 more thing... (He turns to them and opens his eyes wide suddenly Riana and Glaima fall down.) Lantana: Riana!! Damon: Glimia!! Hoods: (After seeing that his deck starts to glow as he looks extremely angry.) Darn you! (he hold his hand up which has 2 cards in it.) I summon Magician of Black Magic and Escape Magician.) Seth: You want to start the war right now?! Come on!! (Suddenly it starts raining.) Korekuta: (In the crowd.) What's going on? Announcer: We are sorry about this folks but the weather has seemed to have suddenly changed. For some reason we cannot see inside of the dome over our two duelists. We have to postpone the festivities for now!! I would like for everyone to exit the stadium and head for the hotels. It looks like we are in for a severe thunder storm! We will keep you all up dated on any changes concerning the duel! Delton and Male you should leave as well, but if you do not we do have cameras to record who wins!! (everyone leaves. The only people left in the stadium are Delton, Male Team Kizuna, Seth, Kaizen and Adder.) Lantana: (She cries holding her unconscious daughter in her arms.) Damon: (He hands Glamia to Victoria and runs over to Seth.) Damn you! Seth: (He blasts Damon back.) Hoods: I attack! Black Magic Blast!! (The Magician of Black Magic blasts a huge beam of magic at Seth.) Seth: (He smirks as the blast is blocked by something huge.) That blast of magic energy has finished the process! We won't need to wait until tomorrow now. (A spell circle appears under his feet.) I conger up all the power of the Stone of Stomnimite!!! (The stone which is sitting somewhere in one of the hotels breaks into billions of peices. The shards fly over into the stadium and circle around Seth.) Hoods: I won't let you do what you want! Escape Magician... Magical Kyaku! (The slick green wearing magician runs and jumps into the air and kicks at Seth.) Seth: Fool! He is already here! I use sin energy to summon the Baskits the ultimate nightmare!! (From the sky comes a creature that has a long blue and black body. It looks to be a dragon. It has devil horns.) Kaizen: Why did he do that? This is all starting too early! Kagemaru: He summoned it! We can't win with Delton!! Hoods: Then we just have to hold him off until Delton is done dueling! Lantana: (She passes Riana to Victor and holds up a golden card.) I summon Golden Nature Dragon!! A golden shen-long dragon with a halo over it's head wraps around her. it is pretty big in it's own right.) Damon: (He stands back up.) Duelbility activate!! Victor: Damon's a duelist?! Victoria: I guess so! Lets gets these kids to safety! Victor: Got it! (They go running towards the door.) Damon: Power Break! (He becomes even more muscular! I call upon the dead! (The ground of the stadium breaks. A zombie looking monster walks up the steps.) I Summon Deaddemtionist Warrior! (The zombie reaches the gang.) Jessoi: (She jumps up and holds 2 cards out.) I summon Ninneko and Tired Maiden Neko!! (The ninja cat appears along with her favorite monster.) KG: (He stands with his arms folded.) Duelbility activate! Burning Reslove! (He holds a card up.) I summon Drago Infinite! (The orange dragon is back and is angry.) Princess Sakura: (She hides near the steps and sees Adder.) Who are you? Adder: I'm the guy who's going to change the tide of this battle when needed! Kaizen: Damn...I might have to step in. In the duel Delton has just manage to survive Male's turn and it is now his turn. He has no cards in his hand. If he doesnt draw something good he will lose. Delton: (He looks up and sees the fight.) Guys!! They need me.... Male: You aint going nowhere! Delton: I guess I have to beat you first! Then I will! Male: (He stands there in his full body armor with the seal on his forehead. The seal glows brighter.) Delton: I wont lose to you! My turn! (He places his fingers on his deck.) Deck, help me! DRAW!!! Seth has made his move, Delton is dueling to help his friends in the Seal of Destruction while outside Team Kizuna Fight for their lives! Will this be decided by the.... prodigy? Category:Story